Dear Rachel
by rosetomydoctor
Summary: "My dear Rachel, I think I had repeated it very day since we got engaged, but I'll never be tired to say it. I love you. I love your voice, I love your smile, I love your hairs, I love your mania to always be the first in everything, I love all your flaws, as they are called by most people, but for me they are only qualities." [OS Finchel; Warnings: death]


**A/N: English isn't my first language and this fanfic isn't betaed. I'm sorry if you'll find some mistakes.**

They were all there. Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Artie, Mike, Santana and Brittany, Kurt and Blaine and many other of their friends.

No one was missing.

There was even someone that Finn knew only by sight, but apparently, the news had spread and reached more people than expected.

All wore elegant clothes, and Finn wondered for a moment where they found it in such sort notice.

It was an unexpected event, nobody would have expected it to happen so soon.

Finn and Rachel had always been seen as one of the most beautiful couples of the school, or all Lima, as someone claimed.

Despite Rachel's strange behaviours, they had always been well-liked by everyone, so there was no surprise that so many people had arrived.

"Do you want to make a speech or do you prefer if we say something?" asked Kurt.

"I'll do" he said pulling out of his pocket a folded sheet of paper.

He adjusted his tie, and after taking a deep breath, walked over the priest.

"Can I say something?" he asked.

"Of course, son" agreed the man, stepping aside.

Finn settled where he would be seen by all, and took a moment to look at his friends.

Those who had a boyfriend were clutching the hand of his/her partner, while all other remained compounds on their chairs. The sound of the wind was the only thing that could be heard in that gray day.

"First, I want to thank you for being here" began Finn.

He cleared his throat and glances again to the people in front of him, all waiting to hear what he had to say.

"I want to say only two words" he continued opening the paper in his hand. After a moment, he began to speak.

"My dear Rachel,

I think I had repeated it very day since we got engaged, but I'll never be tired to say it. I love you.

I love your voice, I love yout smile, I love your hairs, I love your mania to always be the first in everything, I love all your flaws, as they are called by most people, but for me they are only qualities.

I knew immediately that you were a special person. You always saw the good of people. You were like an angel.

You did shine of your own light, like the star you wanted to be.

With your talent, you'd succeed without doubt, but in the end you wanted to give up to stay with me.

To be my personal star.

And there's no comparisons, to me you are always the brightest and the most beautiful"

Finn had to take a break because the thrill was playing tricks to him.

He looked up for a moment and realized that many had begin to cry quietly. He felt a lump in his throat, but he continued.

"We spent also bad moments, it's true, but when two people love each other like us, they can overcome any obstacle. I still remember when I watched you walk with a firm step along the school's corridors.

I still remember every single song that you sang with your spectacular voice, and I seared on my heart all those we sang together.

If there's one thing I always admired about you, it's you self esteem. You never cared about other's opinions. You known you had talent, and that was enough.

If you wanted something, you always fought to get it, including me.

Since I know you, I thank everyday whoever's up there to letting me meet someone like you. I think to be the luckiest man on earth"

Finn had to stop again to wipe the tears that he couldn't hold back.

"Ahead of me, I always saw a future with you, maybe also with some children. I'm sure you'd be a great mom.

I imagined several versions of our life together, and I'm sure you did too.

You're a girl too sweet and romantic for not having done it"

Finn took a deep breath. He wanted to finish his speech for Rachel.

"I always imagined a perfect life with you in a big city. The evening we would left our children with a baby-sitter, and we would going to see a new musical of which you wouldn't do nothing but talk about.

An when our children would have grown up, we would leave the city for a cottage in the wood, where we could spend our last day together.

I imagined many versions, and each one we had a perfect life.

But that fire ruined everything.

It snatched the most important person I had, the one I cared the most.

With you, also my heart is dead.

Now it's like seeing the world black and white. You were the one that colored my days, you were the one that made me wake up at six o'clock on a rainy Sunday morning with a smile.

You don't know what i'd give to see your smile one more time, or listen your voice.

But I know, it's impossible, and always will be.

"In one of our conversations, you told me that you wanted only the best for me.

You didn't want to waste a single second of our time together.

Now that we are no more together, I promise you I will not waste a single second of my life.

Dear Rachel,

say I miss you can't make enough the idea of what I feel, but I am confident that one day we'll meet again, and you'll sing for me"

In silence, Finn folded the paper and finding the courage that he didn't have until that moment, he looked up on the coffin covered with flowers in front of him, on which stood a smiling picture of his girlfriend.

**A/N: **Hi to everyone!

I wrote this fanfic in May 2013, before Cory died. I was inspired by a dream I had and I decided to write about it. Now, after a year, this fanfiction has another meaning to me, and I want to dedicate it to all those who have never forgotten about Cory.

Please, let me know what you think!

(And if someone is willing to be my beta send me a PM)


End file.
